The field of the present invention is an improved boat carrying device including a sling which is also usable as a back support.
Fishing in Canada, the "boundary waters" and other remote locations has grown much in popularity in recent years. Often, due to limitations as to weight and the things you can carry in to remote locations, it is needed to have a very light canoe. An aluminum or similar light canoe is still an excellent container for the rest of the gear of the users in portaging if the canoe can be maintained in its upright position instead of upside down as is usual in portaging. In the wilderness it is easier to carry the craft in a stretcher-like fashion rather than inverted over the head.
At the same time because of the restrictions as to weight and bulk of carry-in items it is desirable to have gear that is capable of performing one or more tasks.